L'après midi
by sH'LaiNn
Summary: Fanfic un peu particulière, je ne nomme aucun personnages... Dédicace spéciale à ma chérie, à celle qui me rend heureuse chaque jour à chaque instant, que j'aime de tout mon coeur, plus que tout et bien davantage si c'est possible... Lisez, critiquez...


La chaleur s'est abattue cet après midi, il faisait pourtant fais ce matin, enfin, avant cette fameuse douche, je te lance un regard entendu, regard que tu comprend très bien, tu répond d'ailleurs par un superbe petit bout de langue et un "nianiania" adorable accompagné d'une magnifique rougeur à tes joues et d'un "tu est irrecupérable..." Personnellement je suis fière de moi... Je sirote doucement un verre de sangria fraîche avant de le reposer sur le bras du fauteuil, tu t'est toi même enfoncée dans un siège, fermant les yeux, terrassée par cette étouffante atmosphère qui parvient a nous atteindre malgré les volets que j'ai fermés pour nous préservée... Le silence me pèse, je ne l'aime pas, je me lève sous ton regard et me dirige vers la stéréo, après avoir passée les cd en revu, je me décide pour une petite douceur que tu affectionne toi même particulièrement, et avant de lancer la chanson, une idée me prend soudain... Je t'observe, un sourire en coin, tu me dévisage, l'air de celle qui se demande ce que cette folle a encore derrière la tête, je rigole et me décide, et c'est sur le début de l'air de "la vie en rose" que dans une révérence, je m'agenouille devant toi et te tend la main, pas de paroles, pas besoin du classique " voudriez-vous m'accordez cette danse?" Juste mon regard planté dans le tien pour te supplier de m'étreindre la main afin de te faire danser, valser, tournoyer... Tu ris de mon geste, mais a mon plus grand bonheur l'accepte peu avant le refrain, alors, je t'attire tout contre moi, plaçant un bras ferme derrière ta taille, prenant de mon autre main la tienne... Tu ne tarde pas a m'imiter, faisant glisser on bras a ma taille, prenant bien soin de le faire traîner pour me faire frissonner, tu sais a quel point mon dos est sensible... Sur cet air entraînant nous valsons, tournant, chacune admirant l'autre, ton décolleté me donnant l'occasion d'admirer ta peau parfaite, cependant entachée de quelque morsures encore rouge, cela me fait sourire, en guise de reproche et sûrement pour me faire ravaler ce sourire, tu enfouis ta tête dans ma poitrine et mord soudain... Ce geste m'arrache un gémissement surpris... Puis je vois de nouveau ton visage face au mien, tu arbore un sourire victorieux, soit, je peut t'accorder cette victoire... La musique nous enveloppe, nous chérie, nous protège, nous entraîne... Puis s'éteint doucement... J'halète un peu, la danse n'est pas forcément dénuée d'effort, il semble que tu en sois aussi témoin, puisque appuyer contre ma poitrine, tu tend a reprendre toi-même ta respiration avec un peu de difficulté... Les minutes passent, enlacées au milieu de cette pièce désormais silencieuse, nous profitons chacune de cette douce étreinte... Je sens ton souffle chaud traverser le tissu et réchauffer ma peau, ton corps contre le mien, ta poitrine rythmée par ta lente inspiration, ta chaleur... Mmh, me voilà de nouveau en feu... Cela me surprendra toujours, ta simple proximité déclenche en moi un tel désir... En as-tu seulement conscience? le moindre de tes frôlement me fait frissonner, le moindre de tes sous entendus construis en moi les plus fous des fantasmes, le son de ta voix me fait vibrer, la douceur de ta peau me rend folle, le son de tes gémissement me... Non! J'enfouis mon nez dans tes cheveux, tentant de me refocaliser, je ne veut pas briser cet instant de douceur apaisante... Mais c'est ce moment la que tu choisi pour m'imposer ton regard plein de désir et d'ardeur, tes yeux se closent peu a peu a mesure que ton visage se rapproche du mien, lentement, très lentement, nos lèvres se rapprochent, se frôlent, avant de se sceller avec tendresse, je gémis doucement, presque imperceptiblement a ce contact enchanteur, mais cela ne t'échappe pas, tu entreprend d'approfondir davantage le baiser, je sens ta langue chercher la mienne, a leur tour de danser... Je te laisse faire, te sentant davantage entreprenante a chaque seconde, laissant courir ta langue avec frénésie dans ma bouche, m'explorant, passant sur mon palet, mes dents... Tes mains remontent doucement sur mes épaules et je les sens me pousser vers l'arrière, jusqu'à ce que mes genoux butent sur le fauteuil que j'avais quitté quelque instants plus tôt... Tu brise notre baiser, prenant place sur moi à califourchon, tes main jointes derrière ma nuque, et tu me sourie, tu semble fière d'avoir réussi a m'amener a cette place... Soudain ton regard se pose sur le verre encore plein que j'ai délaisser... Tu l'attrape et avale goulûment une gorgée de liquide rougeâtre, avant de présenter le verre a mes lèvres... Je bois docilement sous ton regard appréciateur, et tu finis par reposer le verre, mais je n'attendais que le moment ou tu baisserais ta garde et en un mouvement rapide, je te ramène vers moi pour poser mes lèvres a ton cou... Je suçote doucement, je t'entends soupirer d'aise et c'est ce moment que je choisi pour libérer le liquide que j'avais précieusement gardée prisonnier de ma bouche... Tu pousse un jappement surpris alors que ce dernier coule le long de ton cou, passant par le creux de ta poitrine, traçant le sillon de ton ventre... Je te bascule alors en arrière, faisant reposer ton dos sur mes cuisses, et entreprend de nettoyer méticuleusement ta peau, ton débardeur qui ne me facilite pas la tâche, ainsi que ton soutien gorge sont de trop... J'aurais pu prendre mon temps, te les retirés, lentement, te faisant languir... Mais je choisis de te les arracher violemment, dans un délicieux craquement sonore, tu relève la tête, tu proteste, mais tes protestations se transforment en un gémissement lorsque mes lèvres viennent a la rencontre de ton sein droit... Tes main attrapent mes cheveux, la tête basculée en arrière de nouveau, ta bouche s'est ouverte et m'offre désormais une tout autre musique, merveilleusement belle et douce a mes oreilles... Nouveau cris lorsque je commence a mordiller, lécher, pincer ta peau, tes seins entre mes dents, mes doigts... Une de mes main s'aventure sous ta jupe, remontant lentement le long de ta cuisse, jusqu'à ton intimitée qu'elle commence a caresser avec tendresse... Ton souffle est court, et notre position, fatigante, alors, dans un mouvement pressant, je te plaque au sol, je crois que je t'ai fait mal, je m'en excuse mon amour, je saurais me le faire pardonner... Désormais allongée sur toi, je t'embrasse à pleine bouche, immisçant ma langue contre la tienne, tendrement, avant de dévier dans ton cou, ta peau est rendue sucrée et collante par l'alcool, je lèche, savourant l'harmonieux mélange de ta saveur si exquise et celui de la sangria... Tu gémis, tu halète, tu transpire, me rendant complètement folle, tes mouvement de hanches s'accélèrent contre mon bassin, provoquant un délicieux frottement, des milliers d'éclairs semblent traverser ma peau... Délaissant ton cou, j'entreprend un descente vertigineuse, prenant soin de passer sur chaque partie de ton corps... Tes clavicules, tes épaules, tes seins, tes flancs, ton ventre, ton nombril, ton pubis pour finalement arrivé sur cette chair de plaisir si tendre... Je m'arrête un moment, reprenant mon souffle rendu erratique par le désir qui me tenaille, tu ne bouge plus, seule ta poitrine se soulève avec force, tu attend la suite... Alors, contrastant avec ce qui a précéder, je passe ma langue, doucement, lentement, tendrement... Mon geste se ressens immédiatement, tu te tend, poussant un soupir de contentement qui ne fait que m'encourager... J'explore, patiemment, je me délecte de toi, de cette saveur si particulière, augmentant le pas a chaque minutes... Tes hanches dansent contre ma bouche, tes cris se font de plus en plus puissant, tu me prie, me supplie de continuer, encore, encore et encore... Soudain, ta tête se renverse, tes main empoigne mes cheveux avec force et tu inspire en un long gémissement de plaisir intense... Ton corps tremble, restant cambrer un moment, avant de retomber lourdement au sol... Tu reprend doucement ton souffle, et remontant sur toi, je t'emprisonne dans une douce et chaude étreinte, avant de te glisser a l'oreille un doux murmure; " je t'aime"... Tu ne me répond pas, mais tes bras m'enveloppent a leur tour, et, dans la chaleur estivale, nous nous laissons aller a un repos bien mérité, toutes deux, sur le sol frais...


End file.
